Broken
by jam1001pb4eva
Summary: Bella thought she was alone, left to suffer with no way out until a new teacher joins the staff of the school she works at. Edward notices the marks and her turmoil and he wants to help. Can he make Bella see that she could have a better life with him? Will Bella take the chance for happiness or will James's grip tighten keeping Bella with him forever.
1. Prologue

The room was spinning, I couldn't breath, the lights from the DJ booth continued to circle the room and no one dared to move. All eyes were focused on the scene evolving on the small stage between the couple and I was praying this was a horrible dream.

I focused on the man, if I could call him that, he was down on one knee and holding an opened box with a ring inside, he was holding it to her looking at her with that grin. Everyone else thought he was being romantic, that he was being a typical boyfriend just making the next step but I knew different, I knew the look on his face and I knew what he was thinking, this was not about being romantic he was claiming his property.

I finally took a breath and I slowly drew my gaze away from him and looked at her, the woman I loved and who I couldn't have. I can still see the marks on her arms, they had faded but I

remembered seeing them fresh a week ago and the image just wouldn't leave. I wanted more time.

She wasn't looking at him anymore she was staring into my eyes and time stopped, I pleaded silently to her through my gaze, begging her, please, no! I felt a hand grip mine trying to calm me, it was Angela our mutual friend and she knew everything. She was looking to the floor and I knew it was because she couldn't watch anymore.

I looked to her once more and I wished I hadn't, there was an apology in her stare and she gasped, choking back a sob. Others would of thought it was her surprise and excitement but I knew it was desperation and sadness.

I watched her turn back to her partner and my heart sank. "Yes"

I had ran out of time to save her, to save my Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

The sky was full with dark grey clouds, they had drawn in over the early morning and seemed to stop moving, they were waiting for the right time to open, to empty its contents of water over the the already damp ground. It was the second time already on this short morning that it had rained and Bella sat waiting for it again. In her chair by the glass doors she stared out, she was exhausted but knew sleep was hard to come by, always on edge, always waiting.

Bella liked the rain, it soothed her knowing that although no one else knew her daily struggle she felt the universe crying with her, the rain was the worlds tears and at times she would cry along with it. But not today. Bella knew she had to stop with the self pity and get on with her life, she could never escape this house, the situation or him.

Once upon a time she nearly did, her dad Charlie had seen the bruises and the fear and had tried to save her, they had formulated a plan and it was going to work. Bella smiled at the memory of her Dad, she knew it had killed him to be patient and to wait for the right time but then it did kill him. Bella looked down at the floor trying to keep the tears at bay, she started to think how she was now truly alone. Charlie had died before the plan came into action and now Bella was stuck, no one to guide her, care for her or love her the right way.

James had told her he loved her but he couldn't, Bella looked up once again and stared angrily to the outside world, Bella thought of how James couldn't really love her, love meant to be caring, attentive and protecting your treasured soul mate and James was none of those things. Dinner wasn't on time she got pushed, his favourite shirt wasn't ironed she got hit, if she dared go grocery shopping without telling him.

"Stop" Bella told herself, some things weren't worth going over in her head, she still had the bruises to remind her of that horrible night.

 _Leave him_ _Bella._ Her dads words still lingered in her memory and she wished she could but James had control of everything. He had managed through her weakness to be in control of her money, her house even her friends. James had emotionally abused Bella manipulated her to become a recluse, isolated to their home unless she had his permission she could not go out except for work. James wanted her to keep her job for the money plus he dropped her off every morning and picked her up at the end of the day. Bella felt the the leash around her neck, tightening every day as it got shorter.

Bella was pulled out of her trance when she heard the door open and she jumped slightly when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you up so early?" James whispered into her ear as he bent down to meet her level. Bella didn't turn around and she sat still on the chair keeping her gaze on the garden outside.

"I wanted an early start to prepare for the first day back at school, I made you coffee, it's on the side" Bella replied remaining still, speaking like a robot with no feeling.

James moved his hand and lightly grazed the fingermarks left on the side of her neck, Bella flinched slightly hoping this wasn't a repeat of last night.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I don't know what comes over me, you just cause so much aggravation baby when you don't do things how I want them, you understand don't you?"

Bella almost laughed, she had the bruises but she was still the one to get the blame. "Yes James, I'm sorry, I will be better. Can I get ready now?"

"Yes Bella you may"

Bella stood up and keeping to routine kissed James on the cheek, her stomach flipped but of the sick kind, he repulsed her the feeling of love she once had when they first met had slowly dwindled with every punch and kick he drove into her. No it wasn't love that was keeping her there with him, it was reliance and fear. James had promised her that if she dared leave he would hunt her down and then her Mom and then her last remaining friend. Bella knew his threats were real and she was never going to let him try to test his promise.

As Bella walked towards the stairs of their home she heard him shout to her.

"Wear your hair down until those bruises fade"

"Yes James"


End file.
